Our Feeling
by Yuna Kisaragi
Summary: Hinata dijual oleh ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Our Feeling

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, KibaHina

Genre : Love, Hurt, Comfort, Family, Tragedy

Warning : Karena saya masih newbie pasti fic ini bakal banyak kekurangannya

(A/N : Hope u like it! I very hope you like it and review!)

Summary : _Bagaimana perasaanmu saat dipermainkan oleh cinta?_

Chapter 1

(Hinata's POV)

Aku sedang menuggu Kiba-kun. Mana ya Kiba-kun? Kenapa lama sekali? Terdengar deruman motor, apa itu Kiba-kun? Ah, bukan. Tapi, tousan. Kenapa tousan datang kemari ya? Aku mulai merasa tidak enak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Kenapa semakin tousan dekat denganku aku merasa takut? Perasaan apa ini?

" Pulang," kata tousan datar. Aku tertunduk. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menuruti kata tousan. Aku tidak mau Hana-chan dan aku menjadi sasaran kemarahan ayah lagi. Tidak. Aku segera menurut dan naik ke motor itu dan motor itu segera melesat maju menuju ke rumah.

Sampai di rumah, aku disambut oleh Hana-chan, adikku. Hana-chan segera memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya. Ehm, bajuku basah. Aku melihat Hana-chan yang terus menerus menunduk. Dia menangis. Apa yang dilakukan tousan padanya? Apa dia dipukul? Atau dia ditampar? Tapi, tidak ada bekas luka di badannya. Ini aneh.

"Hana-chan, kau kenapa?" tanyaku lembut. Dia tidak menjawab. Dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah takut kehilanganku. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di rumahku? Apa? Apa? KUpaksa otakku untuk bekerja lebih keras. Tidak ada hasilnya. Samar-samar kudengar bisikan kecil.

"Jangan pergi, hiks…hiks," bisik Hana-chan.

"Iya," balasku lembut. Tiba-tiba, Hana-chan berteriak. Dia melepaskan pelukanku. Aku baru mrnyadari bahwa tousan menarik rambut Hana-chan dan segera membantingnya ke lantai. Hana-chan menangis kencang. Aku segera menarik tangan tousan untuk menghentikan tousan. Tousan segera mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deruman mobil di depan rumah. Aku dan tousan menoleh. Tousan tersenyum girang dan segera membuka pintu dan pintu pagar kemudian mempersilahkan orang yang memarkirkan mobil di depan rumahku. Orang itu pun keluar dari mobilnya.

Tousan segera kembali ke dalam rumah dan menarikku ke luar. Tousan segera mempertemukan aku dengan orang itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya dia pasti kaya. Sangat kaya. Mobil hitamnya itu pasti sangat mahal sekali.

"Jadi, ini adalah Hinata," kata tousan memperkenalkanku kepada orang asing itu. Orang itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, kapan ceknya akan datang?" tanya tousan.

"Besok," jawab orang itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini.

"Dia akan memuaskan semua nafsu dan gairahmu. Percayalah padaku," kata tousan. Aku terdiam. Sekarang aku mengerti. Tousan menjualku sebagai pemuas gairah orang ini. Tousan telah kehilangan akalnya. Dan aku merasa harga diriku hancur seketika. Aku dijual orangtuaku sendiri. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Tapi aku terlambat, sangat terlambat. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Kiba-kun lagi.

Orang itu segera menarikku dengan paksa ke mobilnya dan memasukkanku ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian dia sendiri masuk ke mobilnya dan menjalankan mesin yang dengan cepat hidup. Dan kami pun segera pergi ke tempat yang tentu tidak kuketahui. Mulai sekarang hidupku akan benar-benar seperti dalam neraka.

To Be Continued

Review, plase!


	2. Chapter 2

Our Feeling

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, KibaHina

Genre : Love, Hurt, Comfort, Family, Tragedy

Warning : Typos, gaje, ngaco, OOC banget!

(A/N : Hope u like it! I very hope you like it and review!)

Pertama-tama, gomen karena updatenya telat. Untuk yang ngereview, kuucapkan banyak terima kasih (bungkuk-bungkuk sambil mengeluarkan air mata haru). Karena banyak yang minta chapter depan diperpanjang, chapter ini kuperpanjang. Tapi gak panjang-panjang ya. Tentang rating, aku masih pikir-pikir ni. Karena banyak yang minta M, kuputuskan ratenya akan menjadi M. Tentang siapa yang membeli Hinata bakal saya kasih di chapter ini, hahaha!

Summary : Hinata dijual oleh ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga sebagai pemuas seks orang kaya. Bagaimanakah nasib Hinata selanjutnya?

Chapter 2

(Hinata's POV)

Aku diam selama perjalanan. Air mataku terus menerus mengalir. Hatiku sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Tousan menggadaikanku, seolah aku ini barang ke laki-laki hidung belang ini. Aku berusaha menghapus air mataku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghapus air mataku ini.

"Kita sampai," kata laki-laki itu yang segera menyadarkanku. Aku segera menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Rumah yang bergaya Eropa yang sangat mewah. Laki-laki itu segera menarikku keluar dari mobil. Aku hanya pasrah. Kami segera keluar dari mobil. Beberapa maid menyambut kami. Laki-laki itu hanya diam tak merespon. Aku mulai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.

"Cepatlah," kata laki-laki itu. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku yang mungil. Setelah beberapa kali tertinggal, akhirnya aku bisa menyamai langkah laki-laki ini. Kami sampai di sebuah pintu yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk ukuran pintu. Dia segera membuka pintu dan terlihatlah ruangan yang sangat mewah.

"Tunggulah disitu," perintah laki-laki itu dengan datar. Aku segera menurut. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia datang sambil membawa kimono tipis pendek berwarna biru muda. DIa melemparkannya padaku. Aku segera memungutnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang letaknya juga disitu.

Tak berapa lama, aku sudah mengganti bajuku dengan kimono yang diberikan pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum. Tidak. Ralat, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Aku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku yakin ini saatnya harga diriku hancur. Sangat yakin.

"A…aku harus apa?" tanyaku. Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Dia kemudian melihat-lihat tubuhku. Dahiku terus mengucurkan keringat dingin. Pemuda itu melangkah maju mendekatiku. Sial, aku hanya bisa diam seperti patung.

"Kau sangat cantik," ujar laki-laki itu. Dia mulai mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahku dan menariknya dengan lembut. Terpaksa, aku berhadapan dengannya. Dia terlihat senang. Berapa wanita yang ia tiduri? Pasti sangat banyak. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Napasnya dengan mudah kurasakan.

"Aku pikir kau seperti mereka, ternyata tidak," keluh laki-laki itu. Tapi, dia tetap mendekat. Aku berusaha melangkahkan kakiku untuk mundur. Tapi, tidak bisa. Batang hidung kami bersentuhan. Dia mulai menarik kimonoku, kimonoku nyaris terlepas. Tapi tetap saja bentuk badanku terlihat. Memalukan. Lebih baik aku mati daripada bentuk badanku dilihat oleh laki-laki.

"Bentuk tubuhmu bagus ya," ujarnya senang. Ia mulai mengelus bagian badanku. Aku mendesah. Mataku mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Kulihat dia semakin senang. Aku merasa harga diriku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ingin sekali aku meloncat dari lantai 20 Tokyo Tower. Agar aku tidak berlama-lama hidup di dunia ini.

"Mmmh…," rintihku. Bibirku terasa basah. Ketika aku menyadarinya, aku sudah terlambat. Dia menciumku. Kemudian memelukku. Aku meronta-ronta. Kupukul dia dengan keras. Bugh!

"Aaargh!" teriak laki-laki. Dari mulutnya keluar darah. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Buru-buru, aku berlari. Namun usahaku dicegah. Dia segera menangkapku. Kemudian menjatuhkanku ke tempat tidur yang letaknya tidak jauh dariku.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku. Laki-laki itu tidak mendengarkanku. Dia menciumku lagi dan lagi. Kemudian menarik kimonoku. Kimonoku lepas, kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu padaku. Dia menggigit leherku. Aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Hentikan!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Aku berusaha menamparnya. Tidak berhasil. Gagal, malah. Tapi usahaku berbuah sesuatu. Dia mundur. Akhirnya, aku bisa lepas darinya. Karena usahaku, kemejanya robek. Dari kemejanya yang robek, terlihat lehernya yang jenjang.

Dia memakai kalung rupanya. Kalung rantai dan bermata kristal. Tunggu, aku pernah melihat kalung itu. Aku pernah melihatnya karena aku pernah memakainya. Tidak…, tidak mungkin! Pasti bukan dia! Ini bohong 'kan.

"_Ini kalungku,"_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,"_

"_Iie, doitamashite,"_

"_Sayonara,"_

"…_,"_

Tidak, pasti salah. Harus salah. Aku mohon. Sasu-kun tidak akan seperti ini. Aku menunduk. Tidak. Aku yakin dia bukan Sasu-kun. Mungkin wajahnya mirip Sasu-kun. Itu bisa terjadi 'kan? Lebih baik aku menanyakannya. Apakah salah?

"Kau…Sa…Sasu-kun?" tanyaku. Aku yakin jawabannya salah. Dia terdiam. Kemudian dia menubrukku. Brukk! Dia menindihku. Kemudian wajahnya mendekat ke telingaku. Nafasnya terdengar lagi. Aku membenci ini. Tousan kenapa kau menjualku?

"Kita bertemu lagi, Na-chan," seru laki-laki itu. Dia mencium leherku. Aku merasa badanku lemas seketika. Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini Sasu-kun? Kenapa? Kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku dan harga diriku?

"Kenapa?" bisikku. Sasu-kun segera bangkit dan membiarkan mengambil napas sebentar. Dia segera berbalik membelakangiku. Aku menatapnya dengan nanar. Kemudian, dia menoleh kepadaku. Dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Antara marah, sedih dan bahagia bercampur di dalam tatapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu," katanya dengan singkat. Pernyataan spontannya menusuk jantungku. Apa? Tidak mungkin. Aku…bagaimana dengan Kiba-kun? Aku mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Karena dia-lah yang membuatku tertawa setelah kepergianmu. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, Sasu-kun…

"Aku tidak bisa," keluhku. Kali ini Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku. Dia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena Sasuke segera menarik rambutku dengan kasar.

"Apa karena anjing bodoh itu?" sindir Sasuke menyudutkanku. Aku tetap diam. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku terdiam. Dapat kulihat beberapa helai rambutku berjatuhan.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya," sindir Sasuke. Dia membuka kemejanya. Terlihat dengan jelas dadanya yang bidang. Kemudian Sasuke kembali mendekat padaku. Dia tersenyum sinis. Sangat sinis. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu. Yang selalu tersenyum ramah.

PLAKK!

Pipiku terkena tamparan. Kurasa pipiku memerah. Setelah terkena tamparan itu, aku merasa kepalaku sakit. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap.

"Mmmh, terang sekali," kataku yang baru bangun tidur. Sinar matahari membangunkanku. Ah, aku dimana? Kenapa aku ada di tempat ini? Tunggu. Kejadian kemarin, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kenapa aku sudah memakai kimono-ku lagi? Aku berusaha keras mengingatnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa.

"Kau sudah bangun," kata Sasuke. Dia hanya memakai celana jeans hitam. Dadanya yang bidang ia perlihatkan. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Seluruh badanku terasa sakit.

DEG!

Apa itu? Kucoba untuk melihat lebih dekat. Darah. Kenapa ada darah? Apa jangan-jangan ketika aku pingsan karena tamparan Sasuke, dia melakukannya padaku? Rasanya aku ingin mati.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab," katanya seolah tahu isi hatiku. Aku hanya menunduk. Air mataku lagi-lagi keluar. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus mati sekalipun asal jangan ambil keperawananku sebelum aku menikah!

"Aku membencimu, baka," umpatku pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Kalau aku hamil, bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku kelas 3 SMA sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Kiba-kun? Aku tidak tahu seberapa sakit hatinya jika tahu aku hamil dengan Sasuke. Dan bagaimana dengan Hana-chan? Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya dan aku telah berbohong padanya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Untung ada telepon. Aku segera mengambil gagang telepon dan menekan angka-angka yang tertera di badan telepon. Thuut…thuut…

"Moshi-moshi, ini kediaman Hyuuga,"

"Moshi-moshi, Hana-chan. Ini aku,"

"Kakak, kakak dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hana-chan, gomen aku mengingkari janjiku,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu. Berjuanglah, kak,"

"Arigatou, Hana-chan. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Iya, apa itu?"

"Tolong katakan pada sekolahku, aku keluar,"

"Apa? Kenapa kakak mau keluar?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, ini sangat penting. Tolong ya, Hana-chan,"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya, kak. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu,"

"Arigatou, Hana-chan. Jadilah anak baik selama kakak tidak ada,"

"Baik,"

"Sayonara, Hana-chan,"

Thuut…thuut…

Aku sudah menelepon Hana-chan, sekarang tinggal Kiba-kun. Aku menghela napas berat. Ini hal terberat yang akan kulakukan. Aku tahu pasti hati Kiba-kun akan sakit sekali . Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama. Gomen, Kiba-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa.

Aku kembali melakukan kegiatanku yang sebelumnya sudah kulakukan. Aku kembali menghela napas berat, ini akan sangat berat. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya.

Thuut…thuut…

"Moshi-moshi, ini Kiba Inuzuka,"

"Moshi-moshi, ini aku, Hinata-chan,"

"Hina-chan? Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang ke kencan, huh? Padahal aku baru saja membeli motor baru,"

"Gomen, Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun aku inigin berbicara sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa itu? Yang cepat ya, aku mau berangkat dengan Naru-baka. Dia bisa marah kalau aku telat. Tahu sendiri 'kan Naruto kalau marah, aku bisa-bisa disuruh lari 70 keliling sama dia,"

"Kita…kita…pu…putu…putus,"

"Apa? Bisa kau ulang sekali lagi. Aku tidak mendengarnya, Hina-chan,"

"Kita pu…putus,"

Segera kututup telepon. Kuletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Sekarang, aku akan menjalani kehidupan tanpa 2 orang tersayangku, Hana-chan dan Kiba-kun. Gomen, Kiba-kun. Gomen, Hana-chan. Aku menyesal. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengikuti jalan ini.

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW, OK?


End file.
